


Partners in Crime

by Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, not much to say or warn people about really, summary and title say it all, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble written for a challenge. AU where they are partners in crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

_"They’re almost on us, Bat!"_

_"Please be quiet, Orange!"_

 Inaho aimed and took another shot. Judging by the sounds coming from behind them, he hadn’t missed the wheel.

Still, as if police cars could multiply, two new ones appeared from side alleys to take its place. Each on either side of their vehicle, and slowly getting closer.

“Tsk” Slaine cursed under his breath, realizing this was trouble. He glanced at Inaho on his passenger seat; his partner’s face showed no emotion, but the blond could see the signs of worry from his concentrated look and beads of sweat.

“Bat, I’m going to shoot the-”

“No time!” Slaine barked, seeing the cars finally reach either side of them “Just hang on!”

Both police cars took a sudden swerve to ram into them. But Slaine had known it was coming and braked with all his might. He managed just in time to avoid it and the two police cars slammed into each other instead

Inaho shot their wheels for good measure.

Slaine didn’t bother sticking around even one second to admire his own handiwork, he reverse geared and took an alternate route out of there.

After some time driving without incident, it seemed they had managed to escape. Feeling safe enough to afford taking his eyes off the deserted road they were now in, Slaine glanced at his partner.

“So…that was a little harder than usual, Inaho” far away from anyone, he could now risk letting go of their codenames.

Inaho shrugged “It’s only natural, the more we manage to rob the more they’ll come after us.” He glanced at Slaine, one eye brow raised. “That stunt you did at the end, it was good.”

As if trying to reenact it, Slaine braked full force once again. Only this time he followed it with reaching out to a confused Inaho, grabbing him by the shirt neck and pulling him as close as possible.

Placing a hand under his chin, Slaine lightly caressed it, lips so close to Inaho’s they were nearly kissing. The brunette tried to inch closer and close the gap between them, but the hand on his chin quickly moved to his hair and yanked him back.

_“Good?”_

“…impressive, very impressive. I hadn’t considered doing that actually.”

Satisfied, Slaine pulled his head closer again and this time kissed him. But it was short and teasing and definitely not enough.

Inaho made a small sound of complaint when he stopped almost as soon as he had begun. Slaine laughed, still feeling slightly high from the adrenaline rush earlier.

“We can’t afford to waste time in the middle of the road kissing. Be _rational_ Inaho. Wait until we get home and report to the others.”

Inaho’s offended look was golden. “You’ll regret that.” He vowed. Slaine just laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I dont like aus where usually law-abidding characters are criminals (unless it's because the people in power are bad) but it was surprisingly easy to imagine Inaho and Slaine doing it.


End file.
